1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing micropacks in which chips of a divided or split wafer adhered to a first carrier are soldered to a carrier strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In micropack production, foils and a strip carrier, for example made of a film material, are applied and partially tin-coated or tin-plated, so that through an etching operation connections result for inner chip soldering and for outer chip soldering on a circuitboard. On the upper side of a chip are located well-solderable peaks, which are soldered in by a heat pulse in the carrier strips. In the case of the method steps which relate to the path of the chips from the wafer up to the soldering onto the strip carriers, it must be taken into consideration that the chips, on the one hand, have only a very small size, or very sensitive to mechanical or thermal effects, and, on the other hand, occur in a large number of pieces. This makes it necessary that during production, each access to a chip must take place very accurately, i.e. that expensive adjustments are to be carried out, and that the loads on the switching circuit are to be kept low.